


Don't

by Estelle4Ever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Hurt, don't, narry friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle4Ever/pseuds/Estelle4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's tears are still falling thick and fast as Harry pulls him closer.</p><p>The thing about Harry, as opposed to Liam, Louis and Zayn, is that he never asks questions.<br/>He doesn't expects answers and gives lectures like Liam does.<br/>He doesn't makes cutting remarks or pry for information like Louis does.<br/>He doesn't say that he understands or insist that everything will be okay like Zayn does.</p><p>Harry never asks him to talk. He will just hold him and let him cry and promise that he will be there for Niall no matter what.</p><p>Sometimes, that is all it takes.</p><p> </p><p>(My take on the Ed-Ellie-Niall love triangle)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't

It's July 13th, 2014 when Harry sees the whole thing take it's toll on Niall.

His face is buried in his hands. He refuses to look up, refuses to speak, refuses to even acknowledge Harry's presence.

But that's okay with Harry. He doesn't expect Niall to say anything. He doesn't expect any explanations. He already knows enough, he knows as much as he needs to.

So he sits down and wraps and arm around Niall's shoulders and pulls him closer.

"I messed up, Harry." Niall says in a strangled voice, and Harry knows how much it hurts him to say that.

Harry hushes him and rubs his back, "Everyone messes up."

Niall doesn't reply. He quivers a little, and Harry can see the tears run down his cheeks.

"Hey, it's alright." Harry whispers.

"You don't know what happened." Niall says desperately, "I really messed up Harry. Did you hear the song? I hurt him. I hurt her. I hurt _me_." 

Harry shakes his head, "I know enough. I don't need to know every detail, Niall. It's okay."

Niall curls up beside Harry, who continues hugging him and whispering comforting words and singing snippets of the blond's favorite songs.

"I don't want to have to tell everyone what exactly happened." Niall hiccups.

"You don't have to. I told you that we know enough." Harry says gently.

"Do you?"

"I don't need to know everything." Harry responds quietly.

He thinks back over the past one and a half years. It's all been a blur, so he can't really pinpoint the exact moment when he realized that something was going wrong.

He thinks of late night parties and visits to clubs and award shows. He thinks of concerts and nights in the tour bus. He thinks of all the places they've seen and all the people they've met.

"I don't want to think about it." Niall says softly.

"It's okay. It's blowing over. It's almost done. It'll all be better soon." Harry says. He doesn't say that it will all be _okay_ soon, because they both know that that's a lie. It will take a lot longer than 'soon' for everything to be okay, but things will get better. 

"I don't want to remember." Niall says brokenly.

"Then don't." Harry whispers, pulling Niall closer, "Don't remember."

He knows it's not that easy, because all the memories are flashing through his own mind, and he doesn't even know the whole story. 

But he's seen enough to know that Niall is hurt, that Ed is hurt, that Ellie is hurt. He's heard enough to know that it's all a big mess, and it might take years to really sort it out.

And suddenly, Harry's mind flashes back to when it all started. He can't recall where it all went wrong, but he does know how it began.

He remembers.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It started at the beginning of 2013.

The boys were excited because they were working on Midnight Memories and filming This Is Us and generally having a good time.

They had just gotten back to the hotel rooms from some posh nightclub when Harry noticed that Niall was missing.

"Where's Niall?" he asked the other three worriedly.

"He's not coming now. He's decided to stay a bit longer." Louis explained.

"Don't worry, Haz, he'll be back in a couple of hours." Zayn added.

"But why?" Harry asked curiously.

"He really hit it off with Ellie Goulding." Liam grinned, "They were having a really serious conversation about something when I went to fetch him. She asked him if he could stay a bit longer, and he said he'd love to."

Harry blinked, "Niall and Ellie would make Nellie." he made a face, "Or Elliall."

The others laughed and then the conversation turned to something else which Harry was too sleepy to pay attention to.

Instead of staying up late to watch movies that night, they hit the bed. They were all tired, and it was time to call it a night.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Niall was back in his hotel room by the next morning, and he joined the others for breakfast.

"So..." Louis wiggled his eyebrows at the blond, "How was your night?"

Niall rolled his eyes, "I was back here by 1:30 AM, you idiot."

"So it really was just a friendly conversation, was it?" Louis asked, looking disappointed.

"Yup." Niall helped himself to more pancakes than the other four boys put together, "She's really sweet and a lot of fun."

"And really fit." Zayn added helpfully, "Nothing on Pez, but still."

"And really fit." Niall conceded, "But we're just friends."

Harry hid a grin at Louis's suspicious expression and reached for the maple syrup.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are you off to?" Harry asked as Niall threw on a black jacket and quiffed up his hair.

"Can I come? I'm bored." Louis added, "Liam's boring."

"I am _not_." Liam looked highly offended, "I just happen to play Monopoly by the rules." 

Zayn snorted and Louis glared at him.

"If you want, you can." Niall shrugged. He eyed Harry, "I'm going out to see Taylor."

Harry just about fell off the couch, "Taylor _Swift?_ " he asked in shock. 

Niall nodded, "How many Taylors do we know?"

"But she- that's my _ex-girlfriend!_ " Harry exclaimed. 

"And one of my closest friends, so there's that." Niall shrugged, "I've gotta be there by six-"

"-It's only four-thirty." Zayn pointed out.

"I have to pick up El on the way." Niall said matter-of-factly.

"El?"

"Um, Ellie Goulding." Niall cocked his head at the other four.

"Oh...right." Louis smirked, "I'll stay here, then, let you two have your fun."

"We're going to Taylor's." Niall groaned, "God, Lou, we're just friends."

"Okay, okay." Louis hadn't lost his smug expression, "Have fun. If you know what I mean."

Niall flipped him off before waving at the other three and leaving the room.

"When did he become such good friends with Ellie Goulding?" Harry asked curiously.

"They've been texting and talking on the phone for weeks now." Liam looked at Harry, surprised, "Where've you been, mate?"

Honestly, at that moment, Harry was wondering the same thing.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's April when it goes wrong.

Harry now makes a mental note of that, just in case he ever wanted to think back.

Niall had hurried into their tour bus from Ellie's house and headed straight for the shower. The others exchanged confused glances, before shrugging and returning to FIFA.

"What took you so long?" Liam asked when Niall finally joined them.

"I was showering." Niall said in a 'duh' voice.

"I meant at Ellie's house."

Niall stiffened the slightest bit, before saying, "We got caught up in...work."

Harry and Zayn exchanged another glance, and Liam raised an eyebrow and Louis snorted.

Instead of rolling his eyes, Niall stiffened even more.

They should have realized it then.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the end of April when they finally realized.

Niall would meet up with Ellie every once in a while, the same way he met up with his other friends.

The only difference is, the minute he got back from Ellie's, he would head for the shower. Sometimes he would come back looking as though he had already showered.

It was Zayn who started that conversation.

"I knew it." he announced when Niall finally emerged from the shower.

Niall raised an eyebrow, "Knew what?"

"I've been observing you, Nialler." Zayn grinned widely, "I thought you said you and Ellie are just 'good friends.'"

Niall whirled around to face Zayn, "We are." he said, and there was a line of worry on his face.

"Can't keep hiding from me, Niall...." Zayn said in a sing-song voice, "I can't believe how long it me to figure out why you always headed straight for the shower."

Realization dawned on Louis, Liam and Harry. They jumped up, grinning widely, clapping Niall's back and making wild catcalls.

Niall pulled away, "I don't know what you guys are talking about."

"It's okay, Niall, we know you two are dating." Louis said patiently.

"We're not."

They eyed him in disbelief.

"Niall, you don't need to hide it from us, we're your best friends." Liam said gently.

But Niall just shook his head wildly, "We aren't dating, guys."

"That's why you always turn up from Ellie's house smelling like sex and heading straight for the shower." Harry said sarcastically.

Niall stared for another moment, before saying slowly, "That's....different."

Zayn's brow furrowed, "Different?"

'We're not dating."

"But-" Louis began.

"We're _not dating_." Niall said fiercely. 

They exchanged wide-eyed glances, "Okay, sorry..." Zayn said, puzzled, "But why...why the shower?"

Niall let out a breath, "We're just friends." he said, not looking any of them in the eye, "But we..."

"Oh my god." Harry was suddenly hit by realization, "Is it like that Justin Timberlake movie? Friends With Benefits?"

Niall stared at Harry for a moment before nodding hesitantly, "I suppose you could say that."

Louis was applauding and Liam looked half-impressed, half-disapproving. Zayn was flat-out gaping.

Harry didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything at all.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was May when Niall decided to introduce her to Ed.

"They're gonna hit it off and totally like each other and it'll be thanks to me." Niall said brightly.

"Ed and Ellie." Liam mused, "Y'know what, Nialler, you might be on to something."

"Exactly."

"But that means you and Ellie won't be able to continue your...thing." Harry pointed out.

The conversation came to a screeching halt. It was a sort of unspoken agreement that nobody mentioned the friends-with-benefits thing.

Louis and Zayn eyed Niall, gauging his reaction.

Niall shrugged, "I can walk into a bar and pull someone, then. I mean, Ellie's my friend, isn't she? And so is Ed. I swear, Elled is going to work out."

"It could." Zayn said, "But...if you're just friends, isn't it a bit awkward? With you and Ellie?"

Niall thought for a moment before shaking his head, "No. I mean, you'd think it is, but it's definitely not."

They should have known at that moment that it would be dangerous for Niall and Ellie to continue their 'thing'.

And they probably did, subconsciously.

But they didn't say anything. They let it turn into the big, chaotic mess that had Ellie skipping shows and Ed writing vengeful songs and Niall curled up into a ball next to Harry.

Harry thinks now that if only they had spoken, everything could have been prevented.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was June when Niall finally introduced Ed to Ellie.

Niall was right, they did hit it off. Ed was quite taken with her, and she thought he was sweet.

Ed had just finished telling Harry about how he thought the whole thing could work out perfectly and how grateful he was that Niall introduced him to her.

As Harry walked back to his hotel room, humming to himself, he passed Niall's room and heard Ellie's voice from inside.

He shouldn't have listened, but he did. He couldn't help it.

"He's a sweetheart." Ellie gushed, "We're going for a drink tomorrow night."

"I knew it." Niall said in a sing-song voice, "I am brilliant, I'd better be the Best Man at your wedding, Elena."

She laughed at the usage of her real name, "Don't worry Niall, you get all the credit."

There was a brief silence, before Ellie said hesitantly, "We- are we still-"

"No." Niall said firmly, "No, El, we've got to stop. I mean, we're still friends, but now you're with Ed. We can't keep having sex."

Harry smiled at this, glad that Niall knew what he was doing.

"But what if I miss it?" Ellie asked quietly.

"You won't. It was just- it wasn't- you have Ed." Niall said, sounding frantic.

"I know. Yeah. Okay." Ellie answered.

Then Niall asked about her new album, and Harry could hear the rustle of paper and the strum of the guitar, and he took it as his cue to leave.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They held out until late July.

Niall stumbled back into their hotel room with wild eyes and an expression of such unbearable guilt that Louis actually hugged him.

"Niall." Louis pulled back suddenly, taking another sniff of the blond boy.

Niall was breathing heavily, "Fuck." he whispered.

He pushed past the rest of them and headed for the shower. The other four exchanged glances, glances filled with confusion and fear.

When Niall emerged from the bathroom, toweling his hair, it was Liam who confronted him.

"What happened?" Liam said urgently, "Niall. The truth."

Niall flinched. Harry wanted to give him a hug and snap at Liam for prying, for asking questions when Niall was so obviously distraught.

"Niall?" Louis repeated.

"I went to see her because it's been a while. I went to spend some time, maybe watching TV or whatever, but we- I- it-" Niall rambled.

"Shit." Zayn said, eyes wide, "Did you...?"

Niall let out a choked sob and nodded, "We didn't- it wasn't supposed to happen-"

"Did you talk to her about it?" Liam asked, "How did it start?"

"I don't _know_ how it started!" Niall snapped angrily, "It just- we were talking and one thing led to another and we-" 

"But did you talk about it?"

"I left." Niall replied monotonously.

"You-what?" Louis said in surprise.

"She needs space. She won't get it with me sitting on the bed waiting for her to come out of the bathroom." Niall said, burying his face in his hands, "I'll call her later. Fuck. We really messed this up."

"It'll be okay." Zayn said soothingly.

Nobody responded to that because they all knew that it _wouldn't_ be okay, not for a long time. 

Harry should have stepped in.

He should have stopped them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Niall and Ellie did talk.

They decided to pretend that the whole thing never happen and just continue as friends. Without benefits.

Ed and Ellie seemed to be as happy as ever, and Niall was his usual happy-go-lucky self, too. He hung out with Ed and spent time with Ellie and briefly dated a model named Barbara. Narbara only lasted 4 months, but it was a good four months, and there were no hard feelings.

It worked well for some time, and Harry was extremely impressed at how close (platonically) Niall and Ellie still were. He watched them carefully at the VMAs. They talked and hung out just like they used to, and Harry thought that maybe the whole thing was blowing over and it might actually be okay.

He thought too soon.

"Seen Niall?" Harry asked Ed as they made their way to Taylor's VMA after-party.

"He was with Selena a couple of hours ago." Ed shrugged, "I'm not sure where he is now. Which reminds me, have you seen Ellie?"

Harry could feel a sinking in his stomach, "Um. No. Yeah. I dunno. She was with- er- Katy Perry."

This was a blatant lie, but Ed accepted it and started talking about something else. Harry could hardly pay attention.

Ed decided to stay at the party a bit longer, but Harry pushed his way through crowds of people into his own hotel room after just a few hours. He dialed Louis's number and included Zayn and Liam in a four-way group call, "Have any of you seen Niall?"

"No." three voices responded.

"Why?" Zayn asked, "He's probably at some party. Maybe Taylor's."

"He's not, I was just there." Harry said in a rush, "And Ellie's not around, either."

There was a brief silence on the other end of the phone, until Louis said, "Fuck."

"Not again." Liam groaned, "I'll talk to him- _them_ \- tomorrow morning." 

"We'll _all_ talk to them tomorrow morning." Harry corrected. 

He didn't sleep well that night.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ellie was in Niall's room the next morning.

Liam used his spare key-card to get in, and Niall was toweling his hair and Ellie was frantically looking for her shoes and they both looked so guilty.

"Niall." Louis said sharply, "And Ellie, you stay, too."

Niall seemed to realize that it was futile to ignore them, to push past them, so he said roughly, "What?"

"You _know_ what." Zayn said firmly. 

"Hey, Ellie. Ed was looking for you last night." Harry added to the blond girl.

Niall glared at them fiercely and put his arm around Ellie, who looked as though she might start crying.

Louis softened ever so slightly, "What happened?"

"It's pretty obvious, innit?" Niall snapped.

"We fucked up." Ellie choked, "Again. God, I can't even do it anymore."

Niall pulled her closer and she buried her head in his neck and breathed him in held on to him like he was her lifeline.

There was something that didn't quite add up about the scene.

"It's not that hard to stop." Liam said, "I mean, Ellie, you have Ed. And Niall, you can pull any girl from any club. You don't need to keep cheating."

"Can't help it." Niall said quietly.

"It's so messed up." Ellie added, "It's like I'm addicted. I haven't had sex with Ed yet, but he's great, he really is. I can't- we know we should stop this," she gestured to herself and Niall, "But I can't. i can't stay _away_." 

Zayn's eyes were so wide that they practically covered his entire face, "For now, Ellie, I think it's best you go find Ed and tell him you fell asleep in Niall's room so he had to room with me."

"He won't believe-"

"Say you got really drunk and Niall found you and took you to his hotel room and tucked you in and he roomed with me." Zayn repeated, "He'll believe it. For now."

Ellie sighed shakily and stood up. She grabbed her purse and hurried to the door, but before she left, she whispered hesitantly, "I'm sorry."

"Not completely your fault." Louis conceded, "And it's okay."

Then, without any hesitation at all, she leaned in and hugged Niall, pressing a kiss to his cheek, "I'll call you later. We'll have to talk this out."

Niall nodded and Ellie left, shutting the door behind her.

"Niall." Liam began, but Niall cut him off.

"I don't know." he said, "Stop asking, I don't know how it happens every single time. I shouldn't- she's with Ed- I know that. And we're just friends, but we're so fucking addicted and- fuck."

Nobody said anything for a long time. The silence was interrupted by a beep from Niall's phone.

He picked it up and read his text message, before flinging the phone onto the bed and burying his face in his hands.

Harry reached over and picked it up, the other three peering over his shoulder to read the text.

 _thanks 4 getting her back ok, Niall. She just got back to my room. luv ya bro. -ed_

It was messed up, Harry thought. It was all wrong.

So, so wrong.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time Ellie was in Niall's hotel room, they were talking.

Harry couldn't help but eavesdrop that time, either.

He felt so guilty as he presses his ear to the door, but he needed to _know_.

"Why?" Ellie was asking, "We know we shouldn't, why do we keep-"

"Look me in the eye and tell me you really don't know." Niall's voice interrupted.

Harry frowned in confusion for a brief moment, but then Ellie was breathing a little harder, "Fuck."

'Yeah."

"God." Ellie whispered, "I didn't even-"

"Neither did I." Niall said.

Harry was absolutely bewildered, until Ellie said softly, "When did I fall in love with you?"

Harry nearly fell in shock. He had expected it, of course, but to hear it come out of their mouths was something on a whole different level. He needed to leave, he shouldn't be listening. But he couldn't help it. He didn't move.

"I don't know." Niall said desperately, "I wasn't in love with you when I introduced you to Ed. I just- I figured that's why we got so addicted, that's why we kept finding our way back to each other even when we weren't supposed to and- shit- _Ed_." 

"Can you see us doing forever?" Ellie asked quietly.

Harry bit down a gasp and listened closely for Niall's answer.

"Like..." Niall said, "A brick house with a white fence and a couple of blond kids forever?"

"Yeah."

"Honestly." Niall whispered, "Yeah, I can see that."

"Me too."

Harry could imagine that as well. He knew how much Ellie and Niall must be hurting.

"But we can't." Niall said firmly, "I mean, even if you broke up with Ed and started dating me, it wouldn't work. I'd feel too guilty, knowing hat we've done behind his back."

"I know." Ellie said, "But....I never- we never meant to fall in love."

"But El. If you do break up with him and we get together, every time I fucking kiss you, I'd remember us doing this when Ed's waiting for you in his room, thinking about you and talking about you and-"

"I know." Ellie was crying, "I know we can't. We can't officially, because we'd eventually break it off, it would be too much, but..."

"It's like I'm cheating too." Niall groaned, "He's my best friend."

"It won't work officially." Ellie choked, "But I can't stop this, Niall. Whatever we're doing, I can't stop."

"I know."

"We know everything." Ellie said brokenly, "But we never do anything about it."

"Because by the end of the night, you'll be back in Ed's room and I'll be wishing you were here. And then when you do show up, we'll have a grand time, and then I'll wake up the next morning feeling so guilty and wishing it never happened. But then every time I see you again, you'll be all I want, and for a couple of hours, I won't think about Ed." Niall said.

"It's messed up."

"We messed it up." Niall replied.

At that moment, Harry had to agree.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The big blow-up happened in December.

Louis, Liam, Harry and Zayn were hurrying to Niall's hotel room so they could go shopping together.

"I texted him thirteen times." Liam grumbled, "He won't fucking answer."

"Language." Louis said mockingly as the elevator doors opened, "And he's probably still asleep."

"If I'm awake, how is _he_ still-" Zayn started, but Harry cut him off. 

"Shhh!" he hissed, "Listen!"

The faint sounds of screaming could be hard from a room towards the right of the corridor.

In a flash, they were all running. 

The sound grew louder as the got closer to Niall's room, and Liam pulled out the spare key-card and they pushed the door open and took in the whole scene.

Niall, Ellie and Ed were standing in a triangle-formation around the room. Ellie was crying and Niall's face was red from hurt and anger, and Ed looked broken.

"Shit." Harry whispered.

"I got a spare card from the reception for this room because I was _worried_ about him." Ed said furiously, sparing a glance at the four boys who had just entered, "He wasn't answering any of my texts or calls, and I was fucking worried and I come up here and he's fucking my girlfriend!" 

Niall flinched at the way it was tossed out. In a brief movement, Ellie inched closer to Niall, resting a steadying hand on his shoulder.

Unfortunately, Ed saw it.

"You're not even sorry, are you?" Ed snapped, "How fucking long?"

None of them spoke. Louis opened his mouth, but Liam shushed him with a look.

"July." Ellie finally said in a tiny voice.

Harry could see Niall flinch again, because it sounded so ugly like that.

Ed crumpled, "July?" he croaked, "You've been holding out on me since July?" he rounded on Ellie, 'And this is why you never slept with me. I thought- you said-"

"I did like you!" Ellie said, looking broken, "I really did, but every time I saw Niall, it just- I couldn't-"

"Then why did you keep lying?" Ed bellowed, 'Why didn't you just break it off with me and say you liked him better? We could've fucking avoided all of this and-"

"We tried." Niall said in a small voice, "We thought of it. But even if we did...it was too late. I can imagine us in a brick house and we're happy and we're in love, and then I- I remember you. You're my best friend. I couldn't live with myself and love her and all that knowing what we'd done to you."

"She fucking chose you." Ed spat.

Niall didn't reply, but the death grip Ellie had on his elbow proved Ed right.

"She'll never get to have me, though." Niall finally whispered.

Ellie closed her eyes. When she reopened them, she said, 'We talked about it. We know that it wouldn't work anymore. Maybe if we'd seen it earlier, it might have worked and we would've been happy. But now it won't. Now we can't."

Ed let out a long breath, "You're supposed to be my best mate."

"I know." Niall choked, "I know."

"Are you even sorry?"

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Niall's eyes brimmed with tears and sincerity, "Because I never wanted that. But am I sorry I love her? I don't know."

Ed nodded at his honesty, "I need time. I need space."

"I know." Niall answered in a rough voice.

Before anyone could say anything else, Ed had walked out of the room. Before Harry could peer out the door, he was gone.

Ellie leaned into Niall and let out a shuddering sob, "Fuck, I never wanted it this way."

Niall held her closer, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"But this is it, isn't it?" Niall pulled away from her and locked his eyes with hers, "We can't. Especially not now. People say fucking love conquers everything, but now I can't. If we did get together, all I'd remember is his face." Niall let out a choked sob of his own, "Fuck, El, we hurt him."

"I know." Ellie wiped his tears, "But we'll always be friends."

"We need time and space, too."

"I'd still be your friend. I'd still love you."

Niall shook his head, "It wouldn't matter."

"I know." Ellie whispered.

Louis tugged at Harry's arm, and he took it as a cue to leave.

He, Louis, Zayn and Liam shut the door behind them and trudged back to their rooms, not in the mood for shopping any more.

None of them spoke.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Niall was a wreck the next morning.

"I love her." he hiccuped, "I love her, but we can't, so we won't. But I fucking miss her and-"

"You don't have to tell me." Harry said soothingly, "If you don't want to."

"I don't want to tell anyone."

"Then don't." Harry whispered.

He didn't.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Niall and Ed eventually patched things up.

Ed still didn't trust Niall. Niall still couldn't look Ed in the eye.

But they spoke, they were getting there, that was all that mattered.

Niall and Ellie were friends, too. They spoke often and still laughed together, but it was like there was an invisible wall between them, reminding them of everything they had, everything they had lost.

It was tough, especially when Niall said hollowly during dinner, "I messed them up."

"Sorry?" Louis looked up from his food.

"Ed and El." Niall repeated, "I messed them up. I'm friends with Ellie. I'm getting back there with Ed. But the two of them- they don't speak to each other anymore. They probably never will."

"Oh, Niall." Liam said, 'Don't you thing you should have-"

Zayn jabbed him sharply, "It'll all be okay, Nialler."

Harry somehow doubted this.

So he just got up and hugged Niall, and Niall breathed him in gratefully.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

July 13th, 2014 is when Ed's new single "Don't" came out.

The boys were lounging around int their tour bus, lazing around and talking, when Liam requested their driver to turn on the radio.

"And now here we are!" the radio host announced grandly, "With Ed Sheeran's latest single, Don't!"

The boys sat up straighter, excited to hear the song. 

The moment it started, Harry knew what it was about. The song was beautiful, Ed's voice was perfect, but there was only one thing Harry really noticed.

The phrases were so obvious:

 _"Don't fuck with my love."_

_'Staying on the same hotel floor.'_

_'Never saw him as a threat.'_

All four of the boys turned simultaneously to look at Niall.

He seemed frozen, eyes wide, face expressionless.

Harry knew how it felt to have songs written about him, but he wondered how it would feel to have his own best friend write one.

Well, the same way it would feel if his best friend slept with his girlfriend, but still.

Ed and Niall had never really talked about the whole thing. They had never discussed how they felt about it.

This was Ed's way of letting Ellie and Niall know how he felt. This was his way of letting the world know what they had done.

 _Fuck_

Niall's phone buzzed. He picked it up and scanned it, before saying, "Ellie's heard it. So has Taylor. And Paul. And Lou T. And fucking everyone."

"Niall-" Louis said, but Niall had already gotten up and retreated to a different corner of the bus.

"Go after him." Zayn ordered Harry.

Harry didn't ask why he should be the one to do it. He knew why.

He wouldn't ask questions or pry for information or expect answers.

He got up and hurried to the place where Niall had disappeared into mere moments ago.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's how Harry ended up with Niall curled into his side, crying brokenly.

That is the whole story. That is how it stared and how it went wrong. 

And it's almost over, but not quite. Soon, Niall will call Ed, and they will shout and sob and hurl insults at each other before they finally make up again.

Ed will forgive Niall this time. He will trust Niall again, because he knows Niall's sorry and he's had his revenge.

Ed and Ellie will probably never become good friends, but Niall will call Ellie later and they will talk it over for the millionth time.

"It hurts." Niall whispers.

Harry pulled him closer.

"I could have avoided the whole thing if I'd just opened my goddamn eyes. It's my fucking fault!" Niall hiccups.

"Niall, don't." Harry says soothingly.

"There's so many things I shouldn't have done." Niall says harshly, "I shouldn't have done any of this! Everyone kept saying 'don't', but did I listen? No! Fuck, I've had enough."

Harry hugs him, knowing that the other three are probably waiting for their return, waiting for the story.

But it doesn't matter.

"I don't want to remember." Niall whispers.

Harry runs a hand through Niall's hair, "Then don't."

But they know that eventually, Niall will have to remember.

"For now." Harry corrects himself, 'For now, don't remember."

_Don't._

"I don't want to think anymore." Niall chokes.

Harry rests his head on Niall's and says softly, "Don't."

Just for that moment, Niall doesn't.

_Don't._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I love Narry friendship, and I've always thought of Harry as Niall's comfort, so here is a story about that.  
> I hope you liked it. Leave a comment telling me what you think, maybe :)
> 
> -Estelle


End file.
